Death of a Hero
by messed up stargazer
Summary: AU.  BEfore Robin formed the Titans, he was apart of another team.  That team comes back to claim him when Jason dies.  Robin/Speedy.  R&R!  Rated T to be safe of some of the OC words.


Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg, Speedy, and Raven were surrounded. They were fighting Slade bots and so far, they had been losing. The only reason they were losing was because Speedy had taken a lucky, yet bad, blow to the head that left him unconscious and Raven had a broken arm. Just when everyone thought this was it, they were dead, an arrow with two green feathers and a blue feather, pierced the chest of a Slade bot and the charge inside went off, destroying a third of the Slade bots. Then a huge laser ripped another third, while a rope wrapped itself around the last bots and they self-destructed. Robin smiled, he knew those weapons of mass destruction.

"Guys! Down here!" He called. Three teens appeared on the roof of an adjacent building. One, a girl with a scarred face, smiled, but it became more of a grimace, and shot an arrow attached to a line down to them and she slid down to them.

"Hey Rob." She said. Beastboy s jaw dropped wide as the other teens floated down to them and he broke the silence.

"You're _the_ Green Arrowette! And you're Wondergirl, and Superboy!" He shouted. They shrugged, but didn't deny it. Robin's smile grew wider than he remembered his team.

"Guys this is, as Beastboy pointed out, the Green Arrowette, Superboy, and Wondergirl. They're old friends of mine and Speedy s." Robin said, as each nodded in turn. "Why are you here? I'd thought you'd be at… home."

"We have news but we can tell it later. We can play catch up later. Let's get your friends to safety first, kiddo." Arrowette said roughly, shocking Robin back to his fallen team members. Superboy easily scooped up the still unconscious Speedy, and Wondergirl went to set Raven's arm.

"Where's his room?" Arrowette asked, throwing her head toward Speedy.

"Mine. You'll be able to tell which is which. See the big T? our headquarters." Robin said, and Superboy nodded, cradling Speedy as if he were a small child.

"Wonder you good?" Arrowette asked.

"Totally. Now Raven keep that hood down. G ette doesn't like it." Wonder advised.

"Who says I have to listen to her?" Raven challenged.

"_I_ do. Arrowette was my leader before, and I still listen to her. Consider her your bosses boss." Robin said.

Arrowette smiled. She hadn't been expecting it, but she sure as hell wanted it.

"Thanks. Regroup at your place." Arrowette said harshly. Robin nodded and they returned to Titan Tower.

"Wonder tend to Speedster. If possible, I want him up within an hour." Arrowette ordered. Wondergirl nodded and left, Robin shouting directions.

"Arrowette, this is Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg, and the one who had a broken arm is Raven. They're _my_ team." Robin introduced.

"Great. Now I have to tell you something. We came here for a reason." Arrowette said darkly.

"I'll tell you when Speedster wakes up. He needs to hear this too.

So you and him are rooming together?" Arrowette asked shyly.

"Yeah. He moved in a couple months ago." Robin answered, he'd forgotten Arrowette was Speedy s sister.

"Great. So you two are a thing?" She asked.

"Yep." Robin answered truthfully. Arrowette stared. Robin didn't flinch, or break her gaze.

"Um, where do you two know each other from?" Cyborg asked, trying the break the almost tangible tension.

"Before I came here, I was a member of her team." Robin said.

Then, with Wondergirl s help and Superboy s careful gaze, Speedy limped into the room.

"Sis!" He shouted, a grin splitting his face.

"Hey bro. How's the head?" Arrowette asked, trying for sisterly love but couldn't do it. Robin silently ordered his team to leave and they followed.

"I've had worse. Hell you've _given_ me worse." Speedy joked.

Arrowette grimaced when she was trying for a grin. Speedy noticed his sister couldn't smile anymore. He was gonna ask but she talked first.

"I have to tell you guys something. It's about Jason." Arrowette started. Jason was the new Robin on her team, and he had fallen for her the minute he saw her.

"Are you pregnant?" Speedy accused.

"Wait, you and Jason are sleeping together?" Robin asked. Arrowette nodded, like _where-have-you-been_.

"You were doing that and no one bothered to tell me?" Robin asked loudly.

"Guys! Shut the hell up and let her talk. It's big." Wondergirl ordered. They listened.

"Jason's dead. He was killed in costume. He was caught in an explosion and… didn't make it out." Arrowette said, which explained why she couldn't smile. The boys were speechless. Jason had been a friend.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I know how much he meant to you." Speedy tried.

"That's not why I came. We're short people. I don't care about your team here. We need you more." Arrowette snapped. Speedy and Robin exchanged glances. They didn't want to leave Arrowette like this but they couldn't leave their team.

"Sorry, babe, but we have a life here. We can't just up and leave when you say so. Ask someone else. Not us." Speedy said, trying to let her down gently.

"Fine. I didn't want to stay anyway. Come on guys. Oh, and if you ever talk to me like that again, hell spawn, I'm gonna hurt you and you precious little boyfriend." Arrowette threatened hotly, stalking off.

Wondergirl put a hand on Speedy s shoulder, easing him onto the couch.

"She doesn't mean it. You know that, right?" She asked.

"Of course. Arrowette s always been hotheaded." Speedy agreed.

"Yeah. One day that bitch side is gonna get it. Just hope the girl inside doesn't go along with it." Superboy remarked, but then Arrowette yelled and they raced out to meet her.

Robin sat next to his boyfriend, and hugged him, softly planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Why do I get the feeling she isn't gonna make it through a week?" Speedy asked, tears welling but staying beside his eyes. Robin just held him tighter.

A week later, they got another call from Wondergirl and Superboy. Arrowette had been destroyed when Jason had died, add on them saying 'no', and you got a kid who should be on antidepressants because of suicidal thoughts. She went on a dangerous mission, fought everything and everyone until she got to the main villain behind the scheme. She'd been dead before the bullets pierced her heart.


End file.
